Agressions en série
by leyya09
Summary: James court toujours après Lily. Sirius lui court après les filles. Mais en même temps à Poudlard des évenements terrifants se produisent. Comment vivre ensemble lorsque tout nous sépare? OC.HISTOIRE TERMINÉE.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : agressions en série

Auteur : leyya09

Résumé : Des agressions se passent à Poudlard. Des élèves sont retrouvés mutilés, paralysés de terreur. James court toujours après Lily. Sirius lui court après les filles. Cela se passe pendant la 7e année des maraudeurs.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus cernés de lunettes fines et grises, les livres pleins les bras marchait dans le couloir, il était minuit, il faisait noir, elle s'activait pour rentrer dans sa salle commune. Heureusement pour elle Rusard, était beaucoup plus loin. Elle marchait seule quand elle entendit un bruit, c'était juste derrière elle. Elle marcha un peu plus vite, mais le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle se retourna. Et ce fut tout.

XXX

-Pff ! on a encore des tonnes de devoirs !!

-Sirius, tu exagères ! Cela fait que deux semaines que l'on est rentré à Poudlard ! Tu ne peux pas être déjà débordé ! répliqua Remus

-Bah si ! répondit Sirius

-Evidemment ! Tu ne fais rien depuis la rentrée ! rigola James

Sirius lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier. James ne fit aucune remarque, il avait d'autres choses à faire, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond-roux venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, elle avait de beaux yeux bleu-vert comme la mer. Elle marchait d'un pas fier et décidé. Dès qu'elle passa à côté de James celui-ci l'interpella. Elle le regarda d'un air méprisant et continua son chemin. Sirius éclata d'un rire en voyant son meilleur ami, toujours aussi chanceux. James lui demanda très poliment de se taire car lui au moins avait fini ses devoirs. Sirius cessa de rire bêtement et se replongea avec beaucoup de mal dans ces livres. La matinée se passa sans encombre. Mais au moment de se rendre en botanique, Mc Gonagall arriva dans la grande salle. Elle était vêtu de vert avec son habituel chapeau. Elle avait un air grave et sérieux, enfin plus que d'habitude. Elle leur demanda de tous rentrer dans leur dortoir car une élève avait été agressée. Tout les élèves se levèrent d'un coup et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Pendant qu'il remontait les escaliers Sirius proposa d'aller voir la fille qui avait été agressée, se serait (selon lui) très amusant. James comme à son habitude fut de l'avis de Sirius. Remus lui trouvait cela complètement débile. Mais finalement, il les suivit. Ils descendirent les escaliers, se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, Sirius vérifia que Mme Pomfresh n'était pas dans les parages, après vérification, ils entrèrent discrètement dans l'infirmerie. Une jeune fille blonde se trouvait allongée sur un lit, ils s'approchèrent pour mieux voir, puis reculèrent en même temps d'un pas. La jeune fille avait été sauvagement attaquée, une partie de son visage été rempli de griffures, un de ses bras pendait lamentablement vers le sol, tandis que l'autre avait disparu, arraché. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de bleus et l'une d'elles était ouverte. Mais le pire c'était son visage qui formait un rictus de terreur. Les maraudeurs restèrent un moment figés de terreur puis ils partirent et ne dirent plus un mot avant le lendemain.

XXX

Au petit déjeuner, James trouva Sirius bien pressé.

-Pourquoi tu te dépêches ?? demanda James

-J'ai un rendez-vous ? répondit Sirius

-Avec Cindy ?

-Nan, je l'ai larguée, il y a deux jours.

-Alors c'est Ivana ?demanda James

-Mais nan, elle c'était hier ! répliqua Sirius

-Ok je vois.

-Bah quoi ?

-Nan rien !

-……

-Tu m'énerves !!! Pourquoi tu as autant de chances avec les filles ? s'énerva James

-Parce que j'ai de la classe ! rigola Sirius

-Crétin !

Remus arriva à ce moment là et mis fin à cette discussion qui avait au moins le mérite d'avoir fait oublier l'agression de la veille. Sirius expliqua ensuite à James qu'il y avait une nouvelle qui était arrivée cette année et que, évidemment elle ne résisterait pas au charme du beau Sirius. James répondit par un grognement sec où l'on pouvait comprendre « évidemment ». Sirius fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'empressa de rencontrer « par mégarde » sa « nouvelle petite amie ».

Elle était rousse avec des mèches noires, d'étranges yeux gris pâles et des lèvres rouges sang. Elle avait un regard fier et provocateur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle passait inaperçue, ses cheveux flamboyants s'arrêtant au niveau de son cou se balançaient au rythme de sa marche et ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'elle pouvait nous voir à l'intérieur. Elle s'appelait morgane. Elle était assez connue pour être sortie avec deux beaux gosses mais était aussi réputée pour son franc-parler et sa langue bien pendue. A ce moment- là, elle sortait de cours et était accompagnée de ses meilleures amies une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs nommé Nina, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coiffés en couette nommé Aurélie et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns court coiffés « au vent » nommé Amandine. Elles étaient toutes les quatre en train de rigoler. Sirius, tout en restant caché, prononça une formule et le sac de morgane se déchira.

-oh ! merde ! s'exclama celle-ci. Je comprend pas il est tout neuf ! Bon c'est pas grave, continuez je vous rejoins à la salle commune.

Nina, aurélie et amandine continuèrent donc de marcher tandis que morgane essayait en vain de ramasser ces affaires. Sirius sortit de sa cachette.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda t-il

Morgane leva les yeux et s'arrêta pour dévisager l'arrivant.

-ça alors le grand Sirius en personne ! Oui je veux bien que tu m'aides !

Sirius s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et au moment où elle allait se levait pour partir, il lui prit le bras et l'embrassa. Morgane ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Le baiser dura longtemps puis Sirius détacha ses lèvres de celle de Morgane.

-Tu aurais pu me demander avant. déclara Morgane.

-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda Sirius

-Nan. répondit Morgane

Elle se leva, prit son sac et s'en alla. Sirius éclata de rire.

-Décidemment elle me plaît beaucoup.

* * *

Leyya09 :Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. 

Sirius : Nan ça m'a pas plu ! Normalement personne ne me résiste !

Morgane : Je m'adore !!

Sirius : Nan, nan ça va pas du tout ! Normalement Morgane aurait du dire oui.

Leyya09 : ouh la la ! Elle a dit nan pour l'instant…

Morgane : Comment ça pour l'instant ?? Eh oh je suis pas d'accord !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

-Alors ? ça y est tu as ramassé tes affaires ? demanda Nina.

Morgane acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Amandine lui demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi joyeuse. Morgane lui répondit qu'il n'y avait rien, rien du tout.

-Arrête de mentir, t'avait cette air-là quand on a mater Sir……

Mais Aurélie fut coupée dans son élan par le grand coup sur la tête que Morgane lui asséna.

-Chut ! Personne ne doit savoir qu'on est allé dans la salle de bains des mecs pour les mater !

-Mouais ! Enfin toi c'était plutôt pour mater Sirius ! répondit Nina.

-Ferme-là ! Quelqu'un va t'entendre !!! répliqua Morgane

-Je vais hurler partout que t'es une sale perverse Morgane, si tu nous dit pas ce qui s'est passé… hé hé hé ! s'écria Amandine.

Morgane jeta l'éponge et leur raconta. Aurélie rigola, Nina se frappa le front et Amandine leva haut ses sourcils. Et toutes les trois en même temps, elle dirent :

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ?

Devant le regard furieux de ces amies, Morgane resta sans voix, ce qui était chez elle très rare. Les trois amies en question bougonnèrent dans leurs coins et Morgane pu entendre des mots comme « crétine », « t'es bête » ou encore « vraiment pas douée ». Elle baissa ses beaux yeux gris et dit juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être un jouet que l'on jette un jour plus tard. Même si… enfin…c'était comme même Sirius quoi !

-Mouais. T'as peut-être raison. répondit Nina

XXX

Pendant ce temps chez les maraudeurs tout allait bien, enfin presque.

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot de première Potter ! Et encore je suis sympa !

-Mais je te jure Lily j'ai pas fait exprès ! répondit le pauvre James

-Eh ben à l'avenir ne t'approches plus de moi à moins de 10 mètres !

Sur ces mots, Lily monta dans le dortoir des filles et on entendit la porte claquer. Sirius qui avait tout entendu de la conversation demanda à James ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il avait voulu lui offrir un verre d'hydromel qu'il avait volé à Rusard mais que le verre s'était renversé sur Lily. Ce qui avait taché son pull blanc tout neuf. Sirius en meilleur ami qu'il était s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire et rassura James en lui disant qu'elle aurait tout oublié demain. A ce moment Remus arriva et demanda à Sirius qui était sa nouvelle petite amie. Il y eut un blanc, un gros blanc, un énorme blanc puis le visage de Sirius devint rouge.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y aurait-il un problème Patmol ? demanda James avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Nan, aucun problème dit Sirius en retrouvant sa vraie couleur de peau.

James, se rappelant que Sirius n'avait pas rigolé tout à l'heure, n'insista pas. De toute façon Sirius, prétextant des choses urgentes à faire, sortit de la salle commune par le trou du portrait.

XXX

Pendant ce temps, Morgane, elle se rongeait l'esprit, avait-elle eu raison de dire non ? Après tout, cela l'avait remis à sa place ce Sirius de malheur ! Mais elle aurait bien voulu sortir avec lui comme même ! Ah là la que c'était compliqué la vie ! Elle arpentait le château, marchant doucement. Puis elle s'arrêta net, devant elle il y avait… Sirius embrassant Lily. Quoi ! Comment ça Sirius embrassait Lily ! Nan, elle ne rêvait pas ! Qu'est-ce que faisait cette ! Nan mais elle embrassait son Sirius ! C'est là qu'une petite voix se pointa dans sa tête en lui disant de se rappeler que Sirius n'était pas à elle puisqu'elle lui avait dit non. C'était vrai.

XXX

_Petit flash-back :_

Sirius venait de sortir du dortoir, il l'avait échappé belle, James et Remus ne savaient pas qu'il s'était pris un râteau.

Il marchait en réfléchissant pour savoir comment il allait faire accepter à Morgane d'être sa petite amie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne qui courait vers lui et il fut frappé de plein fouet. Il se releva en s'apprêtant à insulter celui qui l'avait renversé. Mais il s'aperçut que c'était Lily.

-Ah c'est toi ! Tu tombes bien ! déclara Lily

Elle attrapa la tête de Sirius et l'embrassa.

_Fin du flash-back._

Morgane se retourna et partit en courant. Sirius l'a remarqua à ce moment-là. Il s'arracha de Lily et essaya de rattraper Morgane mais c'était trop tard.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? demanda Sirius

Lily lui montra tout simplement du doigt un garçon qui partait.

-Il est amoureux de moi, je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un comme il ne me croyait pas, il a essayé de m'embrasser. J'ai couru, je suis tombée sur toi et comme tu fais un bon alibi, je t'ai embrassé. Voilà.

-Un bon alibi ? Nan mais Morgane nous a vus ! répliqua Sirius

-Et alors ? Parce que d'habitude tu fais attention aux sentiments de tes petites amies en les jetant après un jour ?

-Nan mais là c'est…

-C'est quoi ? Le grand Sirius serait-il tombé amoureux ?

Et Lily lui jeta un regard plein de haine et lui tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner. Et Sirius resta planté là.

Lily, elle, s'apprêta à rentrer dans la salle commune. Seulement, elle tomba sur quelqu'un.

XXX

_« Tous les élèves rejoignent leurs dortoirs respectifs » _la voix de Mc Gonagall résonna dans toutes les pièces du château. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver encore ? Une nouvelle agression ? Sirius, qui avait rejoint James et Remus, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. Remus déclara :

-Si c'est pour aller voir ce qui est arrivé à l'infirmerie, c'est non ! La dernière fois ça ma suffit !!!

Sirius fit un air dépité mais ne dit rien, et ils rentrèrent tous les trois bien gentiment dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mc Gonagall fit son entrée quelques instants après. Elle s'approcha de James et demanda à lui parler en privé. La vice directrice ressortit par le trou du portrait suivi de James intrigué. James revint peu de temps après. Il avait les yeux rouges, la tête baissé et il s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius. Tu en fais une tête, c'est si grave que ça ?

-La personne qui a été agressée c'est Lily. répondit James

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, devait-il lui dire qu'il avait…embrassé par accident Lily ? Finalement il ne dit rien, il proposa simplement d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie. Remus lui répliqua durement que c'était une très mauvaise idée, elle devait être en…sale état.

Ce soir-là, James partit se coucher tout de suite après le dîner. Et pendant la nuit Sirius l'entendit faire un cauchemar. Le lendemain, il ne se leva pas et rata tous les cours du matin.

XXX

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Sirius essaya par tous les moyens de parler à Morgane mais celle-ci l'évitait. Sirius finit d'ailleurs par croire qu'elle avait, elle aussi, une cape d'invisibilité. Hélas, durant cette semaine il y eut aussi trois agressions, les personnes agressées avaient toutes le même rictus de peur sur le visage. On avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été pétrifiés de terreur. Sirius lui peu concerné par ces agressions continuait d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de Morgane. C'est là qui l'a trouva, effondrée contre un mur la main en sang.

* * *

Leyya09 : Voilà la suite désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu plein de trucs urgents à faire.

Sirius : Mouais, « urgents » !

Leyya09 : Oh ça va ! Au fait ça te plaît la suite ?

Sirius : Nan

Leyya09 : ça m'aurait étonnée aussi !

Morgane : Moi j'aime bien, surtout que Lily a été agressée niark niark…

Sirius : et toi alors, ce qui t'arrive tu t'en fiche ?

Morgane : Mais tu viens me sauver alors c'est pas grave !

Sirius : Pfffff


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dès que Morgane vu arriver Sirius, elle se releva difficilement et lui tourna le dos. Elle avança de quelques pas, mais sa cheville devait être foulée car elle s'écroula. Sirius la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Lâche-moi ! cria Morgane

-Tu peux pas marcher je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie.

-Je me débrouillerais toute seule ! Lâche-moi ! répondit-elle

A ce moment, Sirius crut voir briller dans ses yeux gris un reflet rouge, il regarda de plus près mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que du gris, un gris pâle, pas brillant comme l'argent mais aussi beau qu'une perle. Il la prit dans ses bras, ne faisant pas attention à ses cris. Mais à quelques mètres du lieu où c'était appuyé Morgane, il y avait un autre corps. « Encore une agression » pensa Sirius.

-Morgane, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t 'es fait agresser toi aussi ?

Morgane resta muette et il la conduisit à l'infirmerie. Sirius la posa sur le premier lit de libre et appela Mme Pomfresh. Morgane commença alors à tousser et du sang sortit de sa bouche, un filet se perdit dans ses cheveux flamboyants. L'infirmière lui donna une potion et Morgane s'endormit. Sirius voulut rester à son chevet mais Mme Pomfresh lui interdit, Sirius précisa alors qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle agression.

XXX

Morgane resta à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, ce n'était pas très grave car Mme Pomfresh l'avait soignée très rapidement. Seulement elle ne se rappelait plus ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se rappelait qu'elle se rendait à son cours de potions, qu'elle avait trébuchée sur le corps et plus rien.

Sirius était venu la voir tous les jours. Morgane, au début, ne lui adressait pas la parole. Puis à force d'entendre Sirius parler tout seul, elle ouvrit la bouche et :

-Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con prétentieux !

-Eh bien on progresse, répondit Sirius avec un sourire, et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un imbécile coureur de jupons !

-Ah j'ai compris c'est parce que j'ai embrassé Lily que tu te mets en colère !

-Pas du tout ! répliqua Morgane les joues empourprées. Et puis je ne suis pas en colère !

-Ah ouais ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant

-T'approches pas ! si ta connerie est contagieuse je suis morte !

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Au fait j'ai une lettre pour toi.

-Eh ben donne ! imbécile ! s'exclama Morgane.

Il sortit la lettre de sa poche mais au moment où Morgane allait l'attraper, il la cacha derrière son dos et lui sourit.

-Je te la donne qu'as une seule condi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Morgane l'embrassa et arracha en même temps la lettre de ces mains.

-Comment t'as su que c'était ça ma condition ?

-Vu ton sourire de pervers, j'ai espéré que ça ne soit que ça.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre :

_Alors Morgane comme ça, on se fait ramener à l'infirmerie par Sirius lui-même !! Et après tu nous dit que t'as pas de pot ? T'exagères pas un peu là ? On est pas venu te voir parce qu'on suppose que tu préfères la compagnie que tu as en ce moment !!! Et fais gaffe pas dans l'infirmerie quand même !!_

_Aurélie, Nina et Amandine._

Morgane pouffa de rire et referma la lettre :

-ça parlait de quoi ? demanda Sirius curieux

-Rien qui t'intéresse ! répliqua Morgane.

La suite de la semaine se passa à peu près de la même manière, Morgane avait l'air d'avoir oublié que Sirius avait embrassé Lily. D'ailleurs Mme Pomfresh avait presque trouvé un remède pour les personnes agressées, il n'était pas tout à fait au point, il fallait encore attendre un moment.

XXX

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie Morgane fut accueillie par ses trois meilleures amies. Sirius lui était caché un peu plus loin dans l'ombre.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? demanda une voix familière

Sirius sursauta et se retourna, son meilleur ami aux cheveux en bataille le regardait fixement. James lui expliqua qu'il l'avait suivi hier et qu'il avait compris où il disparaissait depuis cette semaine.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ?

-J'ai décidé de laisser tomber c'est trop compliqué pour moi.

A ce moment Morgane aperçut Sirius, elle courut, se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sirius s'écroula par terre et devant le regard interrogateur de James, il haussa les épaules. « Décidément je ne comprends plus rien aux filles, hier elle m'insultait et aujourd'hui elle m'embrasse ! » pensa Sirius. Quand Morgane fut enfin décidée à délivrer les lèvres de Sirius, elle se leva et rejoint ses amies puis elle se retourna et clama à Sirius :

-J'ai changé d'avis, c'est oui ma réponse !

Sirius était toujours assis par terre et il regarda James qui le regardait avec un air stupéfait.

-En fait j'ai trouvé, je comprends rien à cette fille ! Elle est vraiment…spéciale ! déclara Sirius.

-En effet ! renchérit James.

XXX

Les agressions s'étaient arrêtées pour un moment et il semblait qu'elle ne reprendrait jamais. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Deux semaines après la sortie de Morgane, trois élèves furent agressés en même temps. Dumbledore et tous les autres professeurs commençaient à penser qu'ils allaient devoir fermer l'école. Mais ils attendaient les résultats du médicament de Mme Pomfresh.

Sirius et Morgane étaient officiellement ensemble, mais les tonnes de devoirs que leurs donnaient les profs ne facilitaient pas les choses et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se voir. Surtout que Sirius comme à son habitude avait pris beaucoup de retard dans son travail.

James allait voir Lily tous les jours à l'infirmerie, car le médicament lui avait été administré et on attendait les résultats.

XXX

-Remus ! Tu tombes bien ! dit James essoufflé

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'intéressé

-Cela fait trois heures que je cherche Sirius, tu l'aurais pas vu ?

-Si

-Eh ? Il est où ? commença à s'agacer James

-Il est rentré dans une salle de classe vide avec Morgane et je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour lui parler. déclara Remus avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Ah. dit tout simplement James

-Tu lui voulais quoi ?

-Cet espèce de crétin m'a caché mon livre de potions et impossible de mettre la main dessus !

-Regarde sous ton lit.

Et effectivement le livre de potions était bien là. James redescendit du dortoir et s'apprêta à remercier Remus, quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lily, le visage encore pâle mais la mine réjouie. James lui sauta au cou.

-Potter je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'approcher de moi à moins de dix mètres. déclara Lily

James enleva ses bras du cou de Lily et fit une mine dépitée.

-Mais bon comme t'es venu me voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie, je veux bien faire un effort mais c'est pas une raison pour me coller.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

XXX

Les jours se passaient sans encombre depuis un moment pour les maraudeurs, Morgane et Lily. James augmentait dans l'estime de Lily et elle lui adressait la parole de plus en plus souvent. Sirius et Morgane filaient le parfait amour et Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Sirius arpentait les couloirs tranquillement, mais le silence qui régnait dans le château lui parut bien mystérieux. Il sifflota, histoire de combler le vide créé par le silence. Il tourna à un angle et s'arrêta net, un corps était allongé par terre avec un rictus de terreur sur le visage, et quelqu'un était penché au dessus. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux flamboyants, des cheveux familiers pour Sirius.

-Morgane ?

* * *

**Et oui je sais, j'arrête à un moment critique !! J'espère que cela vous a plu parce qu'il faudra attendre la suite longtemps et oui je pars en vacances et je n'aurais hélas pas d'ordi à disposition. Le prochain chapitre sera soit le dernier soit l'avant dernier ! J'attends vos rewiews avec impatience !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

-Morgane, c'est toi ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants se retourna d'un bloc, oui, c'était Morgane, seulement ses yeux gris avaient été remplacés par deux pupilles d'une lueur rougeâtre, rouge comme du sang. Sirius, sur le coup, recula d'un pas. Puis se ravisant, il leva sa baguette. Elle avait agressé des élèves, elle était dangereuse. Morgane fit de même, puis commença à avancer vers Sirius. Celui-ci se dit que sa dernière heure était arrivé puisqu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui faire le moindre mal. Mais Morgane s'arrêta, sa main droite trembla, ses yeux redevenaient normal, puis reviraient au rouge, sa main gauche attrapa sa main droite qui tremblait, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Celle-ci tomba aux pieds de Sirius qui la ramassa. Autant ne pas prendre de risque. La main droite de Morgane s'arrêta de trembler et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleurs naturels. Elle sembla planer un moment puis elle secoua la tête.

-Comment tu as pu agresser tous ces gens ? s'exclama Sirius

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que tu t'éloignes, il peut revenir à tout moment et te tuer ! expliqua Morgane rapidement.

-Mais qui ?

-Va t-en ! Il arrive. glapit-elle

Sirius décontenancé, s'éloigna à grand pas, se demandant si elle n'était pas devenue folle, mais justement si elle était folle, il ne fallait pas la laisser seule. Il fit demi-tour, en arrivant un couloir avant l'endroit où elle se trouvait , Sirius entendit des voix. C'était peut-être ce « il » qui était revenu. Il se rapprocha du mur et regarda, il n'y avait que Morgane. Pourtant elle parlait et quelqu'un lui répondait. Il écouta :

-Tu devais le tuer dit une voix

Sirius frissonna, la voix était aiguë, glacée, sifflante et elle donna à Sirius des sueurs froides dans le dos.

-Je…je ne peux pas répondit Morgane

-Tu oublies notre accord ressifla la voix

-Je laisse tomber dit-elle d'une voix grave tout en se retournant.

Sirius apercevait sa silhouette mais son visage était caché dans l'ombre, de plus il ne voyait toujours pas la personne avec qui elle parlait. Un rire glacial résonna dans le couloir, c'était l'autre voix, seulement elle semblait provenir de Morgane.

-Ta vie ?dit la voix. Tu oses me défier ! De toute façon je le tuerais comme même.

A ce moment précis la lune éclaira le couloir et Sirius vit les lèvres de Morgane remuer tandis que la voix parlait. Il étouffa un cri, mais elle l'entendit. Elle s'approcha et Sirius vit que son œil droit était rouge.

-Tue-le ! cria la voix qui venait bien de Morgane

-Non ! répondit la vraie voix de Morgane

Le bras droit de la rousse arracha la baguette des mains de Sirius, qui était pétrifié sur place, et la pointa sur le visage du jeune homme tandis que la gauche attrapait la droite. Ce fut un cours combat et la baguette retomba par terre.

-Je reviendrais, siffla la voix, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

L'œil rouge disparut remplacé par le gris. Sirius, abasourdi, dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Je viens du futur, Sirius.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne m'interromps pas. Dans le futur, un mage noir nommé Voldemort a voulu prendre le pouvoir, il avait pour cela tué des milliers de personnes et enrôlé d'autres. Personne n'avait réussi à lui échapper. Il est arrivé dans la maison des Potter, James et Lily, et il les a tués tous les deux.

-Quoi ?

-Ne m'interromps pas je t'ai dit. Et quand il a voulu tuer leur fils Harry, son pouvoir a été anéanti. Mais il a réussi à survivre et à retrouver un corps et il ne rêve que de se venger. Un soir, en rentrant chez moi, la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de ma maison, sa marque. En ouvrant la porte, je savais que je trouverais le corps de mes parents et de mon grand frère. Seulement ils n'étaient pas encore morts. Voldemort était là, il m'a dit que si je ne remplissais pas une mission pour lui, il me tuerait. Et pour ajouter un exemple à ses paroles, il a tué ma famille sous mes yeux. J'avais trop peur de mourir, j'ai accepté. Je devais te tuer, toi, Lily, James, et Remus. Mme Pomfresh a sauvée Lily et ceux que j'avais agressé pour son plaisir. finit-elle avec un air de dégoût.

-Mais cette voix ?

-Voldemort. Il s'infiltre dans mon esprit et tue les gens. Car j'étais incapable de le faire. Mais comme je suis dans le passé, il a du mal à me contrôler et j'arrivais à échapper à son contrôle. Le jour où tu m'as emmené à l'infirmerie, je ne supportais plus sa voix dans ma tête et je me suis blessé, grâce à la douleur il est parti.

-Mais il était toujours dans ta tête ?

-Non ! seulement quand il avait envie de tuer, le soir.

-Ah.

-Il faut que je parte Sirius. Je vais retourner à mon époque. Le passé ne doit en aucun être changé.

-Mais…tu…tu vas mourir ? demanda Sirius avec une voix étranglée

-Peut-être mais je ne veux pas devenir une meurtrière

-Tu vas me manquer

Elle fit un pâle sourire et ils s'embrassèrent…longtemps. Puis Morgane dit :

-Tu vas devoir m'oublier.

Elle prononça une formule, Sirius plongea dans un état second.

-Voilà, tout le monde aura oublié mon existence

Elle sortit un flacon de sa poche, l'ouvrit et but le contenu. Elle disparut dans un éclair de lumière. Sirius se réveilla, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. A peine eût-il traversé le trou du portrait, James lui sauta dessus en disant :

-Devine quoi !

-Quoi ?

-Lily a accepté de sortir avec moi s'écria-t-il joyeux

-Tu as utilisé un philtre d'amour ? C'est pas possible autrement. répondit Sirius très sérieusement.

-Merci, c'est sympa, et ben non ! C'est mon charme naturel qui a fait son effet c'est tout.

-Prends pas la grosse tête comme même !

Remus arriva et James lui annonça la grande nouvelle, Sirius regarda par la fenêtre. Remus qui trouva Sirius bien mélancolique lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, que quelqu'un d'important est parti.

James et Remus le regardèrent étrangement, Sirius leur fit signe de laisser tomber et retourna à sa fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu clair parsemé de quelques nuages. Le soir commençait à tomber et il régnait dans l'air un doux parfum de fleurs. C'était le printemps.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin fin j'espère que la fic vous a plu ! et désolée pour les fins qui finissent mal mais j'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Sinon je vais essayer de faire une fic qui finit bien alors si ça vous intéresse ça s'appelle : « Y a-t-il pire que moi ? ». En tout cas merci d'avoir mis des rewiews tout au long de l'histoire.**


End file.
